


Asking For Her Hand

by bananagirl-97 (therideisfarfromover)



Series: can the next gen just be happy and live their lives without war pls? [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 'When The Apple' Universe, Al and Scorpius are besties, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Marriage Proposal, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, One Shot, Ron Weasley is a good dad, Ron and Scorpius bonding, draco malfoy is a Good Dad, this is just self-indulgent wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therideisfarfromover/pseuds/bananagirl-97
Summary: He's ready. He's never been so sure of anything in his life. However, when proposing to Rose Weasley, there's a few others you need to ask too... Scorpius asking Rose to marry him, and the steps it takes to get there. (one-shot)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy, Ron Weasley & Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: can the next gen just be happy and live their lives without war pls? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010781
Kudos: 8





	Asking For Her Hand

**Author's Note:**

> [Reupload of a story I posted on FF.net as bananagirl.97]
> 
> I should be working on a new chapter of When the Apple... However, I had a lot of Scorpius feels on my chest- specifically Scorose ones and I ended up writing this instead. Hope it's okay! :) It does still fit in with my other stories- it's set November/December 2027- hope that helps to place 'Muggle Dates, Pumpkin Pasties and Annoying Families' into a time context too.

The roar of the Quidditch game came up around them like a tornado- quite ironically since it wasn't a Tornadoes match- but the atmosphere was vibrant and alive. Scorpius was grateful that his Dad had such a great position in the Department of International Magical Co-operation, as it meant that they got to sit in these great seats in the Ministry box at games. They were right in the heart of the action: Puddlemere United vs. Wimborne Wasps. Scorpius and Draco were fully immersed in the game- supporting the Wasps of course. They even had their matching bright yellow and black beanie hats on. They cheered exuberantly as Mattley scored yet another point.

"Honestly, I have no idea why they chose that imbecile as keeper for Puddlemere. I mean, I know that it's good for us, but seriously; the boy can't catch. Your Rose was better than him when she was only in 3rd year!"

Scorpius smiled at the mention of his girlfriend. "Actually, Dad, I'm glad you brought up Rose. I wanted to talk to you about her." They sat down together as the game settled for a time-out which the Puddlemere Captain had called.

"Dad, what do you think of Rose? You and Mum like her, don't you?"

Draco looked confused at his son's random question but answered anyway, "I think she's a great girl. It's incredible really, when you consider who her parents are." Scorpius rolled his eyes at this. "She's a bright girl, and being a Healer is definitely a respectable profession. She's rather funny and not awful looking, despite her unfortunate Weasley and Granger genes. She's been nothing but kind and polite towards us, so your mother and I have absolutely no reason to dislike her. In fact, your mother is more than a bit fond of her."

Scorpius visibly relaxed at his father's words.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You've been dating this girl since you were in your 5th year at Hogwarts, and you've never bothered to ask me my opinion before. Why now and not then?"

"Well because..." he hesitated. " _Then,_ I wasn't planning on making her your daughter-in-law." He bit his lip as he looked up to meet his father's gaze.

"You're going to propose?"

He nervously ruffled his hair that was poking out the front of his hat and nodded.

Draco picked up his bottle of pumpkin juice and took a sip before speaking once more. "You're only 21, Scorpius. Marriage is a huge commitment for wizards; more so than for muggles. You love Rose now, but are you completely sure that you will in another decade? Marriage vows are pretty much a permanent fixture- are you sure that you're ready to take this step?"

Scorpius pondered his answer. "Dad, Rose has been my best friend for 10 whole years. I've liked her as more than that for 8 of those years. Every time she smiles, I mirror it. Every time she cries, I want to hex whoever made her feel that way. I can tell what she's thinking from the way she stands. She knows my biggest fears and darkest secrets. At times, she's kept me from going insane. She's the only one I've ever been intimate with and the only person I'd ever want to. Her family are practically already my family, and I want nothing more than to make it official."

Draco was astounded by his son's answer. He'd always known that Scorpius was mature for his age, but this was a new level. He beamed proudly at the younger Malfoy. "Alright you have my blessing. It will be amusing to see the Weasel's face when his daughter becomes a Malfoy."

Scorpius practically jumped his father with a hug and repeated 'thank you's' (even if he was failing to mention the fact that they would probably just both double- barrel their surnames).

When the players returned to the pitch, Scorpius got involved with the match with even more vigour than before.

The older man beside him chuckled, "You've got _my_ approval, but you still have to ask for Ron's."

"I'm aware. I've got to clear it with Albus first too, since he'll be my best man. I need to be completely sure that her family is okay with this. This is the Weasley's we're talking about!"

* * *

"Hey Al, will you come shopping with me today?" Scorpius asked, leaning into the bedroom of his best friend/flat mate Albus Potter.

Albus reluctantly pulled his head from his pillow, his hair so ruffled that it covered the majority of his face. "Shopping? Scor- you hate shopping! And besides, if I recall correctly, I'm the gay half of this duo." Al cheekily grinned up at his friend.

"You still are. Now get up and get changed, I need you to come with me," and with that he disappeared back down the corridor.

Al groaned, rolling himself out of bed. The things he did for Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

After a shower and a shave, Al had chucked on a t-shirt and jeans and made his way to their lounge to meet his friend.

"So what is it that you so urgently need to buy?"

Scorpius' silver eyes twinkled. "Jewellery."

"Jewellery?"

"Yep. A ring, in fact."

"A ring?" Albus was now even more confused.

Scorpius began to grow frustrated at his friend. "Yes, a ring. A significant ring."

"What could be so significant about a ring?" Al questioned.

Scorpius threw his head into his hands. "Al- I love you man, I really do, but how has your obliviousness not worn off yet? It was bad enough at school, and now; even when you're an Auror of all things, you are still unable to see the obvious. Just think, Al!

"What's so obvious about a ring? Am I missing something? I mean, the only really important ring that a guy buys is like an engagement or wed-"

The penny was in the air.

"Oh." was all the simple exclamation when the penny dropped.

"Finally!" Scor exhaled as he slumped back in to the sofa.

"You're going to propose."

"Yes."

"To Rose."

"Yes, that was who I had in mind."

"My cousin."

"Well now you're just stating facts here."

Then Albus did something he hadn't done since 5th year when he'd found out a similar string of information about his best friends. He fainted from shock.

After Scorpius enervated him, Albus sat in silence for a moment. "Are you sure you're ready for this mate?" He nodded in response. A pause held the air between them before Al broke into a wide smile. "Come on then. Let's go buy an engagement ring."

* * *

Ronald Weasley smiled as he turned on the kettle. Hermione and Rose had gone for a mother- daughter weekend away, and with Hugo off living like a muggle at university; Ron had the whole house to himself. He was making himself a hot cocoa and then planned to sit on the sofa and watch a film. The television was his favourite muggle contraption (and the one he was best at using). Just as he finished making his drink however, the doorbell rang. Ron groaned as he made his way to answer it.

"Good Evening, Mr Weasley."

Ron looked on to his front door step where Scorpius Malfoy was stood. As much as he wanted an evening alone, he knew that it could've been ruined by worse than Rose's bumbling, yet frustratingly lovely, boyfriend.

"Malfoy? This is a suprise. Rose and 'Mione have gone away."

"I know. I thought I'd come spend some time with you actually, sir."

Ron scratched his head out of confusion. Usually the boy was rather scared of him; so the fact that he was coming over for some quality time was a completely new concept.

"Umm, okay then. Come in. I'll make you a drink."

"Thanks Mr Weasley, a tea would be great. I take it the same way Rosie does." Scorpius said as he took off his coat and shoes.

Ron flinched at the sound of Scorpius using his nickname for his daughter but made no comment. Scorpius was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt promoting some muggle band. If it wasn't for his distinct grey eyes and blonde hair, he would struggle to believe the boy was a Malfoy. He made him his tea and the two men made their way to the living room.

Ron coughed awkwardly and decided that it was best to try and make some small talk. "So. It's a Saturday night; did you and Albus not want to do anything? You're young people, after all."

Scorpius shook his head as he sipped his tea. "Al had a date, so I've been kicked out the flat for the night." He smirked a bit at this.

"I thought he was seeing that Newton fellow who worked at the Leaky?"

Scorpius laughed heartily. "That didn't end very well. Of course, it's Albus- most of the time it doesn't end too well."

"He's getting as bad as his brother!" Ron exclaimed, but he chuckled too at his nephew's escapades.

"How's work been for you, sir? Al said the department has been quite busy as of late." Ron sighed at this.

"Busy is an understatement. We've had the Russian ministry on our back to help them with an issue they're having, and I'm running out of team members to send. So now, Harry has to deal with Shacklebolt complaining that Romanova is on his case constantly."

"Yeah, I've had to have a good few Floo conversations with Romanova's secretary," Scorpius commented.

"Of course. I forget that you're Shacklebolt's PA. I forget that you're all adults now. Feels like last week we came to listen to yours and Rosie's Heads leaving speeches."

"Don't get too nostalgic sir; I'm sure Rose would yell at you for that."

Ron smiled at the thought of Rose berating him. He also smiled at the fact that he and Scorpius were having a nice, normal conversation. Although Ron enjoyed teasing the young Malfoy, he silently respected him. Not that he'd let that slip, of course.

They sat in silence for a few moments as they each drank their beverages. Then Scorpius spoke up. He seemed to have reverted back to his slightly nervous self, his finger tapping a rhythm on the side of his mug.

"So, Rose and I have been together for a long time."

Ron nodded. "Yes. Just over six years isn't it?"

"Yes it is. And I've taken care of her over the years don't you think? Proven myself worthy of her?"

"Well no boy is worthy of my Rose. But you've given a damn good shot at it."

The men exchanged a brief smile, and Scorpius gulped. "Scorpius, are you okay? Just say what you've come here to say."

"Okay. I can do this," he muttered to himself before speaking more clearly.

"Sir, I love your daughter. I know you've always had doubts about me, but you can't doubt my feelings. I would do anything for her. She and Al became my friends at a time when I thought it would be hard to have any. Your daughter has been an extraordinary friend to me and an amazing partner. And I have no qualms about saying that I'm expecting that to be a permanent fixture. Which is why..." he took a breath. "Which is why I'm here to ask for your permission to ask for her hand in marriage?"

Ron's eyes widened. "Marriage?"

Scorpius nodded, with more confidence than before. "Yes. I want to be married to Rose and become a part of your family."

"You're quite young Scorpius. Do you have the money to provide for her?"

"Well, Sir. Although my position in the ministry sounds like I'm just Kingsley Shacklebolt's puppy following him around, I actually get a fair wage."

"Umm. Well I guess that's true. How do your parents feel about this?"

"They had their reservations due to my age, but they're absolutely thrilled about me proposing to Rosie."

"Have you got a ring yet?"

Scorpius smiled as he pulled a box out the pocket of his jeans. He opened it to reveal a silver band, encrusted with diamonds, punctuated by a sapphire in the middle. Ron couldn't help but think that it was as if Rose had chosen it herself. The older man smiled. "You definitely know her well."

"Is that a yes? Do I have your blessing?" He bit his lip from the nerves (he did that a lot).

"I trust you Scorpius. I do. I know that she'll be happy with you. So although I hate the idea of Rose being a Malfoy, I'm giving you my blessing."

Scorpius' face lit up, and Ron noticed that it was the same expression on his own face in his wedding photo.

"Thank you, Mr Weasley. And don't worry. I agree with you- Rose Malfoy sounds awful. I was thinking we could be Mr and Mrs Malfoy- Weasley if that's okay with you? I wouldn't mind escaping the name myself."

Ron smirked. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

The two men laughed together, all awkwardness put aside for the moment, because they both loved Rose Weasley; and that was a pretty strong bond to have.

* * *

Rose got home that night absolutely shattered. Training to be a healer was an endurance test in itself, but doing that in the week after Christmas, seemed doubly intense. You had burn injuries from cooking Christmas dinner, kids with broken bones or frazzled limbs due to new toys... It was stressful to say the least. As she opened the front door, she wanted nothing more than to have a hot chocolate, get in to bed and read a good book. However, she was suprised to find that when she entered the kitchen, her parents weren't the only ones in there. Scorpius was sat with them. Her eyebrow quirked up in confusion.

"Hi. Scor, what are you doing here?"

Scorpius looked up at his girlfriend with a huge smile on his face. "I was waiting for you to get home; I'm taking you out for the evening"

"Umm, okay? Mum, Dad, you don't mind if I go out tonight do you?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Scorpius was already answering. "I've already cleared it with them. Now go change out of your robes, I don't want to be late."

Rose wanted to ask more questions, but instead thought it was best to just to go with it. She ran up the two flights of stairs to the attic bedroom she grew up in and got changed into jeans, a flowing blue top (blue was her favourite colour), and a black blazer. She looked round her room to see if there was anything else she should grab. Well the fact that he had mentioned it to her parents meant that she most likely wouldn't be spending a night at the flat. So an overnight bag wasn't necessary. She had no idea where they were going. She grabbed a pouch of Wizarding money, a wallet filled with muggle money, her wand and her phone and stuffed them into a handbag before coming back downstairs. As she was leaving the room, the photo on her bedside table caught her eye. It was a Wizarding photo, taken the summer before their last year at Hogwarts: Al, Scorpius and herself smiling, before Al got stung by a bee and the other two laughed hysterically at him. She smiled fondly at the memory before returning to her boyfriend.

Scorpius had moved to the corridor, and was now leaning against the chest of drawers they had against the wall, whilst her parents were stood in the doorway of their lounge. Scorpius was turning her car keys round in her hand. Rose was now even more curious. Scorpius loved muggle life (weirdly enough for a Malfoy); but even then, he'd much rather travel by apparition or floo. They must be going muggle tonight then. Rose coughed to make her presence known and went to put her shoes on as Scorpius headed out the front door. She kissed her Mum and Dad goodbye, trying to figure out why her Mum had a strangely twinkling eye, and her Father had been a bit fidgety since she got home. She followed Scorpius out the front and climbed into the passenger side. It looked like Scorpius was intending on driving today.

"So. Do I get to know where we're going?"

Scor scoffed. "Well of course not. That would ruin the whole point of it being a suprise, wouldn't it my little carrot cake?"

Rose rolled her eyes at the ironic nickname Scorpius often teased her with. "Fine then."

Scorpius laughed at the frustrated expression on Rose's face. "Don't worry, Rose. I'm pretty sure you'll love it. Anyway, how has your week been? I haven't seen you since Sunday. Today is Thursday- fill me in!"

"Long. This week has been so long. Work has been insane, and with Victoire on maternity leave, Porter is managing the ward and I'm pretty sure she hates me. Also, Mum and Dad have been a bit stressed about Hugh. He only stayed for one night at Christmas, and he's dating some girl and since Mum hasn't met her she's been panicking about him doing something stupid. You know what Mum's like. But yeah, it's been difficult; so this better be a bloody good suprise Scorpius Malfoy!"

He chuckled. "It will, I promise. And hey, we could head to Birmingham next week and check up on Hugo."

"Sounds good. Why are you treating me anyway? Christmas was last week and my birthday isn't until next week, so either you're a bit late or a bit early, and dude I've known you since we were eleven, punctuality matters to you. So what's this about?"

He took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at Rose, "It's about me loving you. It's all it's ever about."

She laughed again. "You're such a sap sometimes."

Soon enough, they had stopped and Scorpius was getting out the car. They were in the heart of London, and they began to walk. Rose gasped as the cogs turned in her mind. "Are we going to the theatre?"

Scorpius tried to keep a straight face but a small smile slipped on to his features. "Maaaybe."

Rose was, as it turned out, correct in her assumptions. They went to the Victoria Apollo Theatre and found their seats for what was deemed by many muggles a 'Wicked' night. Turns out they were pretty accurate too. The two of them absolutely loved the show, despite its portrayal of magic, and were buzzing as they left the auditorium.

Scorpius gushed over the musical score, whilst Rose was amazed by the costumes.

"Okay, okay though. We all know what the big question here is."

"What?" Rose asked.

"Written by a muggle or a wizard?"

Rose burst out into a loud, bubbly laugh. "If you think that was accurate to real Wizarding life, then I worry about the fact that you're the one in charge of writing speeches for the Minister of Magic."

"I never said it was accurate! However, that is my point. It could've been written by a wizard to try and distract muggles; lead them away from the scent."

"You're an idiot."

"I'm your idiot."

Their hands casually slid into each other's as they wandered through the brightly lit London streets.

"Are you hungry?"

Rose looked at Scorpius with a cheeky grin. "I'm a Weasley. Aren't I always hungry?"

"Very true. Want to just grab a take-away and head to the flat to eat it?"

"Sure. Nandos sound good? I think it sounds good. Well I always think chicken sounds good- must have got that from my Dad-"

She was cut off by a chaste kiss on the lips. "Sounds great. Let's just get some food."

Once they had their food, and Rose had cast a quick warming charm on it, they drove the short drive back to Albus and Scorpius' flat. As they went inside, Scor cussed. "Damn it- I left my wand in the car, do you mind getting it for me, Rosie?"

Rose groaned, but headed back to the car anyway. After a minute or two of scrambling around, she found Scorpius' wand and made her way back inside. When she did, she gasped.

The room was filled with candles, and in the middle of it all was Scorpius- down on one knee with a ring in his hand.

"Scor..."

"For once Rose, just let me do the talking."

She shut up.

"Rose, you're one of my best friends. But you're not just my best friend. You're my first and only love, you're the person who makes me smile more than anyone else, and I'm pretty damn sure that you're my soul mate. I love you. I have since I was 15. You mean the world to me. You can be loud, and vain and self-centred sometimes, and you're a mess, but I wouldn't you to be any other way because that just wouldn't be Rose. Well, not my Rose at least. So; my Rose. I was hoping you'd become mine in a different way too. Rose Nymphadora Weasley. Will you marry me?"

Rose didn't even bother to hide her tears, but did something altogether unexpected. She started to laugh.

Scorpius remained as he was but his eyes showed worry. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because that was so you!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

Rose smiled and shook her head. "No. It's the best thing in the world. Yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

He jumped up and picked her up and spun around before putting her back on the ground and putting the ring on her finger.

"There's no way I'm being Rose Malfoy though. It sounds disgusting- no offence."

"None taken. I was thinking Rose Malfoy-Weasley."

"I quite like the sound of that," she smiled.

"So did your Dad."

Rose blinked back shock. "You actually asked my Dad for my hand?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I can be traditional when I want to be."

Rose flung her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Shall we go tell our parents now, or later?"

Rose's question was answered by her growling stomach. "Later it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Super fluff! I hope that this was okay. For those who are unfamiliar with my portrayals of the next gen, I am going to shamelessly self- plug and say read my other story, "When the Apple Falls far From the Tree" which is a collection of one-shots about the next gen, all within one headcanon that all my stories take place in. For more info about Scorpius specifically read Chapters 1, 3, and 6, for Scorose read Chapter 10, and if you're curious about Al Chapter 15 is where you need to be! Anyways, yeah, I'd love to know what you think of this. It's the longest one shot I've written so please review! :)


End file.
